This invention relates generally to the production of fabrics containing at least two different fibers, one having a melting point substantially below that of the other.
More specifically, this invention relates to fabrics having incorporated therein particular ethylenevinyl acetate fibers in an amount sufficient to lock other fibers into place and to provide dimensional stability to the fabric upon heating it to a temperature above the melting point of ethylene-vinyl acetate.